Ikuisesti sydämessäni
by Carabella
Summary: James Lily


Ikuisesti sydämessäni

author: demonilapsi  
pairing: James / Lily  
rating: PG-13  
genre: songfic

_I know you've heard the stories  
but they all sound too good to be true.  
You've heard about a place called home  
but there doesn't seem to be one for you._

Kävelen ulkona kirpeässä talviyössä ja katson, kuinka lumihiutaleet leijailevat hiljaa maahan värjäten kivikadut valkeiksi. Pakkasilma puree suojaamattomia poskiani ja minä tärisen kylmissäni. Pysähdyn hetkeksi lelukaupan ikkunan eteen ja katselen, kuinka leikkijuna kulkee raiteillaan ja kuinka vieterinuket pomppivat. Sinä pitäisit niistä. Minä hymyilen sille ajatukselle. Vilkaisen ympärilleni ja näen liikkeiden sulkeneen ovensa jo tuntikausia sitten. Joulu loistaa jokaisen ikkunassa ja mielessä. Huokaisten jatkan matkaani apein askelin. Suuntaan ne kohti kotia.

_Koti? Mikä se oikeastaan on? Se on tyhjä huone täynnä muistoja_.

Herään ajatuksistani seisoessani lumisilla portailla kaivaen avainta esille. Työnnän sen hitaasti lukon reikään ja se naksahtaa lupaavasti päästäen minut sisälle lämpimään. Ovi aukeaa hitaasti vetäessäni sen kahvasta alaspäin. Katson sitä huokaisten ja astun tyhjään rappukäytävään.  
Nousen raput ylös puoliksi ajatuksissani, varoen astumasta harhaan – _siitäkin sinä varoitit, huolehdit aina minusta._ Saan pian noustua kolmanteen kerrokseen ja käveltyä asuntomme ovea kohti. Avaan mahonkipuisen oven ja astun tuttuun huoneeseen, jossa tuoksusi leijailee yhä.

_So one more night you cry yourself to sleep  
and drift off to a distant dream._

Lasken mukana kantaneeni laukun väsyneesti tuolille. Riisun takkini ja kaulahuivini asettaen ne kauniisti samaan vaatepuuhun. Jatkan matkaani kylpyhuoneeseen ja avaan hanan, antaen veden virrata hiljaa kylpyammeeseen. Riisun lämpimät talvivaatteet yltäni ja lasken ne nojatuolin selälle. Upotan ensin varpaani lämpimään veteen, jonka jälkeen koko kehoni pääsee nauttimaan kylvyn tarjoamasta lämmöstä. Silti en saa sinua ajatuksistani.  
Pian nousen ammeesta ja kääriydyn lämpimään flanellipyyhkeeseen. Jatkan matkaani kohti makuuhuonetta, jossa vuode odottaa minua kääriytymään peittojen sisälle, vällyjen alle. Ripustan pyyhkeen huoneen nurkassa olevan puutuolin selkänojalle ja vedän ylleni yöpuvun. Raahaudun vuoteeseen laahustavin askelin ja painaudun pehmeän patjan syleilyyn. Painan pääni pehmeään höyhentyynyyn ja siirtelen sitä, kunnes minun on hyvä olla. Ajattelen sinua ja poskeani myöten vierii jotakin kosteaa. Se taitaa olla kyynel. Kyynel sinulle, rakas. Sinä iltana nukahdan kyynelten vieriessä tyynyliinoihin ja pehmeään silkkilakanaan.

_Where love takes you in and everything changes,  
a miracle starts with the beat of a heart.  
When love takes you home and says you belong here,  
the loneliness ends and a new life begins.  
When love takes you in._

Näen unta sinusta. Näen sinun kätesi koskettamassa omaani ja sanasi valamassa minuun uskoa. Näen kuinka kehomme kietoutuvat toistensa ympärille odottaessamme seuraavaa päivää, jolloin näkisimme jälleen. Minä painoin huuleni sinun huulillesi ja vaihdoimme suudelman.  
Muistan yhä ensimmäisen tapaamisemme Tylypahkan junassa, kuinka sinä hymyilit minulle ja siitä päivästä lähtien olin kuin taivaissa. Muistan senkin, kuinka silmäsi näkivät suoraan lävitseni, etkä silti tuominnut minua itseni takia.  
Herään yhtäkkisesti ja avaan silmäni yölle. Hämärä on peittänyt huoneen, eikä silmäni ole vielä tottuneet siihen. Huokaisen hiljaa ja katson kattoa. Katossakin vilisee sinun kuvasi. En voi enää jatkaa näin, minun on kohdattava se. Minun on kohdattava itseni ja minun on kohdattava sinut. Mutta miten?  
En ole nähnyt sinua pitkään aikaan. En ole painanut hyvänyön suudelmaa pehmeälle ihollesi ennen nukahtamista. En ole huomannut, kuinka kuihdun päivä päivältä olemattomiin.  
Nousen hiljaa ylös hieroen silmiäni. Tuijotan hetken eteenpäin, kunnes nousen ylös ja laahustan vaatekaapille valiten päälleni lämpimän villapaidan ja farkut. Kävelen kohti asunnon ovea, jota ennen puen ylleni tuon samaisen lämpimän takin ja kaulahuivin, jotka ovat jo nähneet tämän yön.

_And somewhere while you're sleeping  
someone else is dreaming too.  
Counting down the days until  
they hold you close and I say I love you._

Avaan oven astuen pimeään rappukäytävään. Laskeudun hitaasti portaita alas ja lasken käteni liukumaan kaidetta pitkin. Sydäntäni puristaa jo nyt, enkä ole vielä edes luonasi. Kuinka voit vaikuttaa minuun tällä tavalla?  
Avaan ulko-oven astuen takaisin kirpeään pakkasilmaan ja kylmyys hyökkää heti kimppuuni. En taistele sitä vastaan, annan sen viedä minut luoksesi. Kävelen pitkin katulamppujen valaisemia katuja hitaasti maleksien, melkein kääntyen takaisin kotiin, sen säteilemään lämpöön.  
En luovuta, minä tulen luoksesi, vaikka olisin rampa tai vakavasti haavoittunut. En voisi jättää tulematta, sillä lupasin sinulle sen. Lupasin tulla luoksesi jouluaattona.  
En halua tuottaa sinulle jälleen yhtä pettymystä. Olen pettänyt sinut jo liian monesti erilaisilla teoillani. Silti sinä aina rakastat minua sellaisena kuin olen.  
Pysähdyn katulampun juureen ja katson hetken alas leijailevia hiutaleita. Muutama niistä osuu nenänpäähäni ja minut valtaa tunne, että olet jossakin lähellä. _Tiedän kuitenkin, että luoksesi on vielä matkaa._

_And like the rain that falls into the sea  
in a moment what has been is lost in what will be._

Kuulen yksinäisen auton moottorin hyrinän ja käännän katseeni taaksepäin. Näen, kuinka auto syöksyy risteyksestä kohti sivukujia. Käännän katseeni jälleen kohti yön tummuutta ja huokaisen.  
Nostan itseni jalkojeni varaan, vaikka ne saattavat pettää millä hetkellä hyvänsä. Suuntaan askeleeni kohti tuota pimeyttä, jota valaisee hennosti nuo joulunauhoilla koristellut lamput. Kuljen hitain askelin eteenpäin hoiperrellen ajoittain.  
Näen talojen ikkunoissa vielä valoja ja jään tuijottamaan niistä yhtä, jossa nuori tyttö ja nuori poika kietoutuvat toistensa syliin ja näyttävät, kuin sulaisivat yhdeksi. He tanssivat varmoin askelin hartaiden joululaulujen soidessa, jotka saavat minut itkemään kuin lapsi.  
Jatkan matkaani ajatellen yhä sinua ja sitä, kuinka näkisin sinut kohta. Haluaisin unohtaa hetkeksi olevani siinä, haluaisin unohtaa, että seison kylmässä yöilmassa, mutta en voi. _Sinun vuoksesi.  
_Käännän katseeni taaksepäin nähdessäni pienen loimun. Kodittomat ovat kerääntyneet joukoksi ja lapset ovat käpertyneet toistensa kylkiin pysyäkseen lämpiminä. Minä hengitän raskaasti tuijottaessani heitä kohti. Sen ei tarvitsisi olla niin.  
Ajaudun jälleen miettimään, kuinka heilläkin on koti jossain, kuinka heitä rakastetaan jossakin ja kuinka he ovat onnellisia pienistäkin asioista. Viimein ymmärrän, että heillä on toisensa, he eivät tarvitse muuta ja kieltäytyvät toisten antamista armopaloista. Hymyilen heidän itsepäisyydelleen. _Sellainen sinäkin olet._

_When love takes you in everything changes,  
a miracle starts with the beat of a heart.  
And this love will never let you go  
There is nothing that could ever cause this love to lose its hold._

Jatkan jälleen matkaani astuen yhä syvemmälle hämärään. Värisen kylmissäni ja nostan käteni lämmittämään toisiaan varoen, ettei toiseen käteeni vangittu ruusu vahingoitu. Sen täytyisi olla täydellinen, kun tapaan sinut.  
Lumi laskeutuu hiljalleen hiuksiini värjäten ne valkoisiksi. Pudistelen ylimääräisiä lumia pois. Tunnen jalkojeni pettävän, joten pysähdyn hetkeksi. Hengitän syvään ja ilma höyrystyy. Painan pääni käsiäni vasten ja suljen silmäni. _En pysty tähän.  
_Pakotan itseni eteenpäin, ennen kuin murrun ja käännyn takaisin. Hengitän vielä kerran syvään ja astun eteenpäin valehdellen itselleni olevani kunnossa.  
Jalkani yrittävät kääntyä takaisin kohti kotia, mutta estän sen ja jatkan eteenpäin. Hengitykseni tihenee ja sydämeni lyö kiivaammin, kun lähestyn sinua.  
Odotan jälleen hetken ennen kuin jatkan lähemmäksi. Tiedän olevani peloissani, mutta minun on tehtävä tämä, minun on nähtävä sinut jälleen tai minä kuihdun olemattomaksi.  
Liu'un hiljaa kohti kivenharmaita pylväsportteja, jonka välissä sinä lupasit odottaa minua.

_When love takes you in everything changes  
A miracle starts with the beat of a heart  
When love takes you home and says you belong here   
The loneliness ends and a new life begins  
When love takes you in it takes you in for good._

Minä tuijotan hiljaista hautausmaata seisoen paikoillani. Käteni roikkuvat sivuilla ja toisen lapaseni otteessa on tuo ruusu, jota kylmyys ei ole vielä onnistunut palelluttamaan. Kävelen tummien kivien välistä seuraavalle kujalle, josta käännyn oikealle. Siirryn pian askeltamaan lumen peittämien hautakivien väliselle kujalle ja kävelen jonkin matkaa eteenpäin. Pysähdyn ja tunnen sydämeni lyövän ylimääräisiä lyöntejä.  
Kumarrun yhden hautakiven puoleen pyyhkäisten toisella lapasella lumen sen päältä. Lasken ruusun hankeen, jossa se loistaa punaisena. Nousen ylös ja jään tuijottamaan sitä.  
Silmäni vetistyvät ja tunnen lämpimien kyynelten vierivän poskillani. En saa virtausta loppumaan, saati sitten itseäni lopettamaan suremista. Tuijotan hautakiveen kaiverrettua nimeä itkien vuolaasti.  
_Lily Potter_.  
Sinä olit minun elämäni. Nyt se on enää varjo siitä mitä se oli. Minä olen aiheuttanut oman kurjuuteni, oman elämäni ja antaisin mitä vain saadakseni sinut takaisin. Valahdan polvilleni paksuun lumikerrokseen ja tuijotan yhä hautakiveäsi.  
"Anna anteeksi Lily", kuiskaan hiljaa, "Minä en pystynyt pelastamaan sinua."  
Lohduton ajatus kuolemastasi virtaa synkkänä mieleeni, enkä saa syytä pois mielestäni. _Keuhkokuume_. Minä istuin vierelläsi kaikki yöt sen sijaan, että olisin etsinyt parannuskeinoa. Pidin kädestäsi kiinni sinun hymyillessäsi ja tiesin, kuinka paljon sait taistella saadaksesi kasvosi hymyyn. Siitä on kaksi vuotta, Lily, ja pystyn kohtaamaan sen vasta nyt.  
Sillä hetkellä minut täyttää tunne, että olet paikalla. Katson ympärilleni ja näen sinut. Kosketat kyynelten tahraamia kasvojani ja hymyilet. Tällä kertaa sydämeni jättää muutaman lyönnin väliin.  
"Sinä pelastit minut", kuiskaat hiljaa ja nuo sanat täyttävät korvani.  
Minä tuijotan yhä smaragdinvihreisiin silmiisi ja antaudun katseeseen, jolla katsoit minua viimeksi hetkeä ennen kuolemaasi. Tiedän sen olevan täynnä rakkautta, täynnä huolenpitoa, täynnä lempeyttä. Hymyilen varovasti ja tunnen hahmosi katoavan.  
"Olet ikuisesti sydämessäni", kuiskaan hiljaa yön pimeyteen ja tiedän, että kuulet sen.

_When love takes you in._


End file.
